


DE•VO•TION

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Obsession, Stream of Consciousness, repetitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got feelings and needed to write em out!
> 
> title is a play on E•MO•TION by carly rae jepsen because i love her (ha).

it hurts. you love her.

it's miserable. you love her.

you would die for her, you are dying for her, you have died for her. you love her.

she is the sun. she is the moon. she is all the stars in the sky. she is the trees. she is the ocean. she is matter. she is everything. you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her you love her.

it's impossible improbable, you're impotent impertinent, and she is good, she is bad, she is morality, she is devotion and emotion and you love her.

you love her until the words don't make sense. you love her until the sun dies and takes everyone with it. you love her until time begins and time ends. you love her until the gods themselves descend from above and rip your heart from your chest. you love her.

she touches you and you remember - long drives outside of races, masks and masks but seeing down to the soul, rows of mirrors all showing different reflections, the chase and run, the catch and crash, mornings spent in bed, smiling like the sunlight, her hair in the evening, she takes her coffee with too much sugar, the feel of her body in your arms, her voice not saying words but translating comfort, the way her hair flowed in the wind - you love her.

hurley, you love her. you can't believe you forgot. how could you ever forget hurley? you love her.

but already the image is faded, already her touch is receded, already the promise of power of protection of strength creeps back to your mind. the dark is a part of you, but you love her.

she is the universe, she is infinity, she is forever, always, now, then. she holds you, her lips move in the shape of your name but you don't hear past the whispers in your mind. but you know you love her.

and as the fog disperses, as whatever power the sash held over you is banished, as she - hurley, your hurley, your heart - lays in your arms, you know, you love her.

her hand touches your cheek, cold as stone, but she's smiling. you love her.

it's not enough, it's never been quite enough, but you - sloane - hold her - hurley - and it feels right again, finally. you pull her close. thought fades, consciousness goes, but when all is rotten through and forgotten, one assurance remains.

she loves you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about taz w me on tumblr [@aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com)


End file.
